


Pretty Decoration

by Sexy Mothman Tarsi (mothman_tarsus)



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Bad Ending, Forced Intimacy, Implied Amnesia, Kidnapping, M/M, body control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24936976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothman_tarsus/pseuds/Sexy%20Mothman%20Tarsi
Summary: Neku loses a little more than the final duel.  Oops!
Relationships: Kiryu "Joshua" Yoshiya/Sakuraba Neku
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30
Collections: Nonconathon 2020





	Pretty Decoration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hocchikisu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hocchikisu/gifts).



Neku awakens slowly, blood rushing through his ears. He's dead. He's extra dead. Joshua is the Composer and Neku lost the final Game, the one that really matters. He shouldn't even be waking up at all. 

Where are Beat and Shiki? He can't see any sign of them in the low light, and he stands up, though everything is too heavy and he feels like he's swimming in jelly. He looks down at his hand and there's no timer and he's got no **clothes.** He can't help it: he shrieks.

His voice echoes through the room, and he thinks he's still where he fought that snake monster, where Joshua revealed his true colors. He shivers, wanting anything for warmth and protection, and the back of his neck prickles as his wrists and ankles feel heavy. He glances down to see thin chains of Noise, staticking in and out of his vision. 

"Joshua?" he calls, voice cracking, and he doesn't know what he expects. If Joshua did this to him, then he's screwed, but if it _wasn't_ him ….

There's no answer, to either the spoken question or the unspoken ones, and he steps forward, careful not to overbalance this time. It's really too damn cold in here, and he tries to hug himself warmer as a hand covers his mouth, presses into his chin. "Hello, there," Joshua says into his ear, and he tries to jump but the Noise won't let him. 

_"You,"_ he grinds out, Joshua's hand giving him that much freedom, but the guy's immovable no matter that he looks like a twig. The composer huffs amusement as he struggles, then squeezes his cheeks. Neku's lips curl, trying to spit on him, but that's a mistake: Joshua simply takes the chance to slip his fingers into Neku's mouth and Neku can't even stop him. 

"You know, I'd expect more gratitude," Joshua says, almost conversational as he probes around inside, his smooth fingers examining his teeth and pressing on his cheeks, his tongue. He tastes slightly burnt. "You lost, but you clearly didn't need that Entry Fee anyway. Why else would you give up like that?"

"Oh, fuck you," Neku tries to say back, and he chomps as hard as he can on Joshua's fingers, not that the bastard cares. He didn't _give up;_ he just couldn't murder somebody he thought was a friend. What a mistake that was.

The guy presses his nails to the roof of Neku's mouth, and it fucking hurts. He tries to keep a straight face and not show weakness, but Joshua taps it again and again as his eyes water, his smirk widening. He withdraws his hand just as Neku starts to whine, then rubs the saliva off onto Neku's face. "Good boy," he says, and Neku tackles him.

Joshua goes right down, but the Noise won't let Neku _punch_ and it's nowhere near as satisfying as it ought to be, Joshua nearly kneeing him in the groin and instead pressing the fine fabric against Neku's inner thigh, and Neku recoils. He wants to run, but his body won't let him. 

Joshua gives him a moment to realize the situation, then gently pushes him forward, staying too damn close. He looks Neku over as Neku shivers, unaccountably exposed, and then hums. "Any requests?" he says, quirking his mouth, and Neku knows he's full of shit, but he'll try anyway:

"Yeah, _my clothes._ "

He tuts. "You should have thought of that before you took them off," he chides, and he's so full of shit! That's the kind of thing Neku would remember doing! 

But so was getting shot, and Josh sure milked that one out, didn't he. "What the hell did you _do._ "

He yawns, like it's Neku who's the unreasonable one, and everything about this guy grates. "That's for me to know and you to find out, isn't it?" he says lightly. "You'll know eventually, I suppose."

Yeah, great. He tries to get up, totally sick of this guy, and Joshua pulls at the air, a Noise rope connecting to the bracelets and pulling him right back down. Well. Okay, he didn't actually think that would work, but it can't make anything _worse._

Joshua grabs his dick. It's worse.

Neku screeches, not that that's going to help anything, and he really, really hopes it's just him stuck in these circumstances. He can deal with this so long as Shiki and Beat got out. He doesn't know what he'll do if they didn't, and there's nothing he can do about it either way except try not to die. He might actually be crying now, and if he is, don't hold it against him, okay? 

Joshua's gentle as he massages Neku to firmness, and it's worse in a way than if he was rough. Neku knows what to _do_ when something is all bad; he knows how to shut down, but he can't quite manage it when part of it almost feels good. When somebody he thought gave his life for Neku is watching him with a gentle look on his face. 

"Let me go," he says, though he knows it's useless, and Joshua pats him with his free hand, the one that's not on his dick. "I thought we were _friends._ "

"Yes," Joshua agrees easily, "that was the point." He doesn't let go. 

No, he rubs his thumb over the sensitive tip, and then leans over to kiss it. Neku jerks back, though not nearly as far as he wants to, his muscles refusing to obey him, and Joshua peppers him with little pecks as he squirms in revulsion. This far, and no farther, the composer's control allows, and Neku hopes desperately that he's not reading his mind, that he's got anything left to himself at all. 

Joshua tries gulping him down, both too soon and too late, and Neku's arm moves far enough to push him to shove him off and -- rub his ear instead, his hand obeying somebody else's orders. Neku can't look away, Joshua forcing eye contact as he fucks his face on Neku's cock.

"Why would you even want to," Neku mutters, and Joshua winks at him. No, no, he doesn't want to know. "Don't," he says, as Joshua jerks him off with one hand and himself with the other. "Don't, don't …."

As he gets close -- and he hates that he gets close, that part of him _reacts_ to the wet heat and sensation and the hair brushing against his balls even as he wants no part of it -- he thinks he gets some control back, his hips thrusting instinctively to chase something he doesn't want, and he can pull -- no, push -- Joshua's head to -- fuck, he's going to come, in or out? He shoves Joshua away as he comes, unbearably glad to be able to force him away, but he's not quick enough, semen spurting out of his cock and onto Joshua's face and he's gonna die, he's really gonna die. 

Joshua's face goes flat, as much as Neku can see before he squeezes his eyes shut, and he pleads: "I didn't mean it!"

"Then what did you mean, Neku?" He sounds dangerous and he is dangerous and Neku is _going to die_ but his legs feel like jelly and he can barely resist as Joshua flips him over, gets his ass in the air, to -- to --

He's so fucked. 

He cries out once, twice, as his ass gets slapped, and then he jerks forward again as something wet goes in between. "Thanks for the lube," Joshua says with a laugh, and it's his own semen, isn't it, wiped off Joshua's face for this. _He chose wrong._

He tries not to react as a finger goes up his ass -- and _why,_ what did he even do in this life to deserve this -- but Joshua's damn _nails_ scratch him down there and he hisses. He almost wants to apologize but he's got nothing to be sorry for and the words barely come out at the best of times, least of all when -- yikes!

" _Somebody_ died a virgin," Joshua gloats, and the hand leaves his ass but that means -- yeah, something blunt presses at his hole, and he's too tired to even keep his legs up without a strain, no matter that if it was up to him he'd have run away or fought back or _something_ a long time ago. 

He doesn't think Joshua's actively trying to make it hurt, but he's not making it painless, either, taking no heed from Neku's tension and pushing his way in, unyielding. It's too much, and Neku makes a horrible whining noise as Joshua slowly hilts himself. "Good boy," Joshua says again, patting Neku's head, and Neku wants him gone, to have never existed. 

He uses him efficiently, neither drawing out his own pleasure nor caring about Neku's, and Neku can't bring himself to care when he finishes. "Well done, Neku," he says eventually, sliding out, but Neku's sliding off to sleep.

* * *

Neku wakes up with a gunshot ringing in his ears and an unfamiliar dampness in his ass. He lost that final game, and …

He needs to find Beat and Shiki.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Your prompts were great :)
> 
> Shiki and Beat (and Rhyme) are fine; Joshua revived them because he doesn't care about them at all. He only needs one pet ;)


End file.
